Strega Mannaro Vampiro: The Mythical Triumvirate
by QueenOfTheBrassQuill
Summary: Riley Anderson is moving back to her old life in Washington. She can't wait to see her old friends Bella and Jacob. However, a formerly missing supernatural force creates a chain reaction in the quiet and cozy town of Forks. Ready or not, here it comes. (Set after Twilight and before New Moon). OC x Jacob


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original content from **_**Twilight.**_ **Any new characters and ideas are my own.**

* * *

It was raining in Forks. _Shocking, I know_. Regardless of what a lot of people thought about rain, Riley Anderson loved it; a true pluviophile. She rested her head on the headrest in the backseat of her parent's SUV, surrounded by luggage, listening to the drops hit the roof and the wipers slapping on the windshield. Her grandmother had just passed a few months ago before they had a chance to finalize their move back to Forks. Riley gave a small smile thinking of her grandmother; so soft spoken and well, wonderful. _I miss her so much_.

Her parents took 6 year-old Riley with them to the east coast when her dad was given the choice to relocate for his job. After her mom and dad both experienced growing up in the small town of Forks, they wanted to try something new and see a little more of the country. They were glad they did. But it had become apparent that they, and especially Riley, were missing out on a lot of family experiences with the small amount of relatives they had. Riley didn't have any cousins but a few aunts and uncles from both sides. Her parents had become homesick. All of that became incredibly apparent when her mother's mother passed. They all wished they could have spent more time with her, but being on the east coast was limiting in that regard.

It was late Friday night and Riley wouldn't be starting at her new school until Monday. She had missed the first few days of the new school year. She breathed a sigh of relief. Her family had been away from Forks for 10 years and although they came to visit family and friends over holidays and vacations, it was still a foreign place to her. It would take some getting used to.

_At least I'll know some people here_, she thought with a smile. She was excited to rekindle her friendship with people she remembered from her childhood: Leah, Rachel, Jacob, and Bella. Rachel was in college, but the others were still in high school. When her parents told her that Bella had just moved back last year, she couldn't believe her luck. Riley was a junior and Bella, a senior. _Hopefully she's not too cool to want to hang out with a junior. _She crossed her fingers just in case.

"About 5 more minutes, hon. We're almost there." Her dad looked at her in the rearview mirror, his kind eyes crinkling at the corners as he gave her a smile.

"Oh, good. I'm getting pretty tired and can't wait to fall asleep in my own bed tonight!"

Her mom chuckled. "Thank goodness my sister and brother-in-law were kind enough to help set up the bedroom furniture for us beforehand. We definitely owe them." She turned to my father to discuss the best way to repay my aunt and uncle when we turned into the driveway. I stared up at the lovely blue two-story house. For some strange reason, it already felt like home.

"C'mon, you two. I know it's raining but we need to get this luggage in the house." John announced as he shut off the engine, tossing Riley the keys to the front door. "Will you do the honors?"

Riley grinned as she tugged on her raincoat and all but ran to the front door, unlocking it and stepping inside.

It was a clean and modest house that had been updated within the last few years. She noticed the staircase and ran up, wanting to scope out the rooms. She poked her head in to the farthest bedroom down the hallway. She grinned again. Her room was perfect. It was painted a beautiful shade of blue and had a relatively large window that faced the backyard, straight to the woods. It was spacious yet cozy and was very different from her cramped bedroom back on the east coast. Riley was so excited she did a little jig on the spot.

"Riley? Get your soggy butt down here and help us with the luggage! You can fix up your room in a little bit."

She looked down, noticing she was getting water all over the floor. Oops.

"Coming, mom!" She bolted down the staircase and helps her parents unload the rest from the car.

* * *

Bella wiped the sleep from her eyes as she trudged down the stairs Saturday morning. Charlie was waiting for her at the kitchen table, sipping a cup of coffee and reading the newspaper. It was about the only edible thing that Charlie could make for himself.

"Good morning, Bells. Sleep okay?" Charlie grunted, not fully awake himself.

"Yeah. You?" She asked as she popped some bread into the toaster. Charlie grunted again in response. Typical start to the morning conversation. Bella slathered some butter onto the toast and plunked herself down next to her dad.

The only sounds were the sipping of coffee, the shuffling of the newspaper, and munching on toast. _Ah, the weekend_, Bella thought with a smile.

Charlie cleared his throat. "Riley and her folks moved in last night."

"That's right! I totally forgot about that." Bella hadn't seen Riley in a little over 2 years. She had always been fun to hang around and would have made Bella feel a whole lot more comfortable adjusting to life in Forks if she knew someone at school.

"She's a sophomore...junior…?"

"She's a junior, dad."

"That's good. Maybe you could show her the ropes at school? I'm sure she could use a familiar face."

"That's the plan. It'll be great to hang out with her again." Bella thought sincerely.

Charlie chuckled, not even looking up from his precious newspaper. "You two always got along well. She's a firecracker, that one." Bella wholeheartedly agreed. Sensing that the conversation was over, she brought her dish to the sink as Charlie looked up.

"You going to see her today?"

"Oh, well, Edward was going to…" Bella stammered as she washed her dish, avoiding eye contact with her dad.

"Yeah, yeah. Say no more." He grumbled, turning a page to read the sports section, and continued to mumble under his breath.

Bella bit her lip. _I really should go and say hi, it would be the considerate thing to do._

"Well, could I go see her tomorrow? I know it's Sunday and everything, but do you think they'll mind?"

Charlie shrugged. "I don't see why not. They said they would be spending the weekend unpacking. I figured I would go over and help out John and Cindy get things settled. I'll let them know you'll be stopping by tomorrow."

"Thanks, dad!" Bella said as she hurried up the stairs, tripping in the process. _That's going to leave a mark_. She needed to get ready for her day with Edward.

* * *

"Holy, _shit_! Well if it isn't Jacob _freaking _Black!" Riley laughed as her mom chastised her for using such language. She dropped the box she was going through in the living room with her parents.

"Sorry, mom!" She yelled over her shoulder as she ran to one of her best friends.

Jacob chuckled as Riley launched herself at him to give him a huge hug; something he returned in earnest.

"Good to see you too, squirt." He joked as he ruffled her hair.

"Oh, cut it out, Jake. That endearment doesn't really mean much when we're the same height and I'm older."

"Look, I can't help if you shot up in height, Riley. What are you, 6'4" now? You're gargantuan!"

"That's a good one, Jake. And just so you know, I've maxed out at 5'11", thank you very much!" Riley couldn't contain her laughter and neither could he.

She punched him in the shoulder. "Geez, you're such a shit."

"Riley, LANGUAGE!"

"Sorry, mom!" They doubled over in laughter and went over to her parents so Jacob could say hi.

He shook her father's hand. "How are you, son? It's been a little over 2 years since we've come up to Forks, and I must say, you've grown like a weed! Still gangly as all get out, though. Doesn't Billy feed you?" Her dad guffawed at his own joke. Jacob just grinned.

"Good lord, John," Cindy huffed and rolled her eyes. "Don't pay any attention to him, Jacob. You're even more handsome than I remember." She cooed to Jacob, who was like a son to her.

Riley rolled her eyes out of embarrassment. "Oh my god, mom. Why? _Why?_" Jacob just shrugged, clearly entertained with the conversation.

"Hey, do you mind if I steal Riley for a little bit today? Half of the rez can't wait to see her again, especially my dad."

"Oh, of course, honey! Just don't stay out too late and don't think this gets you out of your fair share of the boxes." Cindy looked pointedly to her daughter.

"That sounds like a good deal to me, mom. Thanks!" She grabbed Jacob's hand and made a run for it.

"Thanks Mr. and Mrs. Anderson!" Jacob yelled over his shoulder. Riley's parents looked at each other and then back at the two teenagers and just chuckled.

* * *

Jacob and Riley slowed to a walk as they neared the reservation. That was one of the best things about her new house, it was so close to La Push that she could walk there no problem. She and Jacob chatted the entire way there, catching each other up on what they've each missed the past two years. From what Riley heard, everything was pretty much the same in the small town of Forks.

A light mist started up and Riley pulled the hood of her raincoat over her long hair. _Well, I better get used to this. _She smiled and breathed in the earthy scent of the atmosphere. It rained a decent amount on the east coast, but nothing like Forks with it's constant overcast skies. She was elated.

They reached Jacob's house and Riley tried to contain her excitement at seeing his dad. The two always connected so well and he was fun to be around. A teen can rarely say that about a dad, hers included.

"Billy!" Riley exclaimed and waved as he came down the driveway.

"Hey there, kiddo! I was wondering if you had forgotten all about me." He chuckled as she gave him a hug.

"Aw, Billy. I could never forget you! This guy on the other hand…" She jerked her thumb over at Jacob who had the decency to act offended.

He flipped his long hair back in mock irritation. "What the heck, Riley?" She smirked as he lightly slapped her arm.

"That's no way to treat a lady, Jake." Billy chastised his son, unsuccessfully hiding his smile. It was so good to see Riley again. She and Jake were thick as thieves. In fact, she always got along with everybody.

"Riley is anything _but _a lady." Jake retorted as he swept Riley into a loose headlock and messed up her hair again, laughing.

"Ah! Billy! Help me! Your son is an animal!" Riley screeched as she struggled to get out of Jake's surprisingly strong grasp.

Billy put his hands up. "I don't know, Riley. You're on your own!" He chuckled as he wheeled himself back into the house, glancing a look at the two best friends.

Jacob released his hold on Riley and nearly choked at how ridiculous her hair looked.

"What are you laughing at, you ass?" She reached up to her head and felt the rat's nest that was now perched there. Jacob was crying he was laughing so hard. She couldn't help but laugh too, it was infectious.

"I don't want to look like shit when I see the rest of the rez. What the heck, Jake?" She grabbed a brush from her purse and carefully untangled the long brunette strands.

"Ah, you know I love you, Riley. You're just so easy to mess with." Jake laughed as he slung his arm over her shoulders, leading them to First Beach where the rest of the crew were hanging out. "C'mon, let's go see the guys."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say…" Riley grinned. It's like she had never moved from Forks, they picked up so effortlessly from where they left off.

Her homecoming was only getting started.

* * *

**A/N: Just a heads up that I will be changing up some of the timelines and want to note that there will be no imprinting, including the concept of imprinting, in this story. I want to give the characters as much choice in their fate as possible.**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**

**~QueenOfTheBrassQuill**


End file.
